


Llirala/Lyra

by SerenityRiver12



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Listener (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityRiver12/pseuds/SerenityRiver12
Summary: This is just the concept art for the main character in The Cold Embrace of Family.She is a half-elf (imperial/dark elf) in her early 20s, but still has a babyface.Please do not copy or share without permission!





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concept of Lyra in tavern clothes


End file.
